


Till the end of the line

by eastwinds



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe; Stucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwinds/pseuds/eastwinds
Summary: Bucky would be there with Steve, until the end of the line.





	Till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was originally written by me in portuguese, so forgive me for anything that might be wrong. It's an AU. I would also love any feedback you want to leave. Hope you all enjoy! xX

\- Never, it’s a promise. - Steve said, with Bucky’s head in his lap and watching his black eyes fading away, unable to do anything about it. _ "Do not leave me _ " he had asked. The two of them were completely covered with grime, blood, dirt and sweat, besides the unstoppable tears. Steve was crouched on the floor besides Bucky’s wounded body, whose blood came out incessantly and painted the floor with a scary dark red color.

  
  


     The battle was over. Of the many ceasefires that were announced during those horrible weeks, this one was the definitive. They could return home. He had wanted that so much, prayed so much for that to happen. So they could put aside all that horror, all the blood, all that deaths, and finally go home. The bombs stopped, and also did the shots. Soon, wounded soldiers began to be removed from the battlefield in order to receive a proper aid. Steve almost instantly found himself looking for Bucky, in the middle of all that mess of wounded bodies and destruction. He had fought side by side with him almost the whole time, but he had lost sight of him earlier. Where was him? He had to hug him as soon as possible, to feel that he was still there and tell him everything would be okay. That they could finally have a future. Life could go on, and they would finally have everything they couldn’t have before. Only they knew how much they had suffered, and the thought that they would finally would be able to take care of themselves, filled Steve with hope. And that was the thought he kept in mind... until he saw Bucky's body lying on the ground, and that huge and terrible hole in his chest.

 

**oOo**

 

     The hole in Bucky's chest seemed to be hurting in him too. He took his head gently and crouched beside him, placing it on his lap. Bucky groaned in pain, barely able to keep his eyes open and heavily breathing.

 

\- I'll be fine - he said, faintly smiling, trying to ignore the sharp stabbing pain he now felt in his chest, seeing Steve’s desolated eyes over him, full of pain and tears. 

\- Oh, Bucky... - Steve's hands wrapped around his face in order to prevent the burning tears from falling on the soldier. It felt like his chest had been torn. He didn’t know how to breathe anymore. It hurt so much that he wished to be one who was dying, instead of Bucky. - I am too late. I'm so sorry. 

\- I love you, Steve. Promise me you'll go home. - Bucky said, one last time. The eyes of his loved were already closing, slowly. Around them, the world was falling apart. Other soldiers and volunteers were running from one side to another, desperatedly trying to find survivors in the middle of all that mess of wreckage and grime. There was no home to go, Steve realized. Not for him.  _ Bucky  _ was his home. Without him, he would forever wander, lost, aimlessly, without a reason to live. - Remember, I am with you...

\- ... until the end of the line. - Steve finished the sentence, smiling faintly, not minding about his eyes filled with tears that fell incessantly. In the middle of all his pain, he was only able to put one last kiss on his beloved’s lips before he was gone and Steve felt everything fall apart.

 

**oOo**

  
  


     The funeral was short, even though there were many the others being vested in the same ceremony. It had all the honors deserved by the ones who died in battle, fighting for their country, but there was not much to say. The pain was way too strong between the loved ones of each of the soldiers, and it all was a silent moment, marked by the suffering in the hearts of all the presents. Steve stayed until the very end. He spoke a few words in honor of Bucky, deeply shaken and hurt. He wished he could say more, talk about how much that man was important in his life, about how he  _ was  _ all his life, that he was all that Steve had, but he couldn’t. Tears came out more easily than words, and he couldn’t say more than a few words that were not enough to translate the way he felt.

 

     Still, he remained there until the end, even when everyone else had gone, and allowed himself to feel the pain of loss. There was no use in trying to deny it, pretending it did not exist. The pain needed to be felt, even though it was taking away all the force that kept Steve alive. Bucky was not there to help him continue, but he knew he should do that anyway. For him, for his memory. For all the history they had built together. For the love that they still had for each other, and would always have. He knew that Bucky was still there… and would be forever, until the end of the line with him. Caring for Steve and watching him in every moment of his life. And during his last goodbye, he promised it. He promised to keep living, keep fighting, for his beloved and for himself... until they could finally be together again.


End file.
